Then There Was Six and More
by MermaidRaven
Summary: An H20: Just Add Water story. They guys are feeling left out because the girls spend more time as mermaids then with them. So find out how the guys can be with the girls and the arrival of a new girl, who turns out to be a mermaid.
1. Feeling Left Out

**Authors Note: I do not own H20: Just Add Water (Sad) but only the ideas behind the story plot.**

**Everything in bold is the narrator and everything else is dialogue.**

**Three weeks have passed since Charlotte lost her mermaid powers and things were getting back to normal, or were they?**

Lewis- I love that me and Cleo are back together, but it still feels like we never spend a lot of time together. I mean she says, I will see you latter and then jumps into the water and swims off, comes back hours later and gives me a kiss and says see you tomorrow. I fell left out. o with I could be with her more.

Ash- I know what you mean. It is like they don't even remember us. I sometimes wish they weren't mermaids.

Zane- No, they wouldn't do this to us. We love them. well, ok maybe they would do this to us, but they love mermaids and it makes them happy. So, don't we make them happy too?

Ash- We should make them happy, but I guess there is no way to be together with them.

Lewis- Wait a minute. I have an idea that just might work. Meet me at Zane's house tomorrow and I will explain my plan.

Zane- Why my house! Come on can't we go to the Juice Net instead!

Lewis- No, we need to go somewhere where the girls can not find us. I mean, I don't want them to find out my plan because if they did they would stop us for sure.

Ash- Is it dangerous your plan. I don't want to be hurt.

Lewis- No, it is not dangerous, only life changing. SO meet at Zane's house at 8:00am and if the girls ask where we are going, tell them we are going to a science convention and that will keep them away.

Zane- Hey, I like your thinking Lewis. Tomorrow then.

**So Zane, Lewis, and Ash get up from the beach and leave the girls to swim out on their way. Little did they know their perfect lives would change forever.**


	2. Zane's House

**It is almost 8:00am and Ash and Lewis are on their way to Zane's House.**

Zane- So Dad what are you going to do today?

Mr. Bennett- Well, I am about to go to a meeting. Why are you asking? Is something up?

Zane- No dad, but I was wondering if I could have ash and Lewis over to hang out.

Mr. Bennett- Oh, so they are your friends.

Zane- Yes dad they are.

Mr. Bennett- Well, what about Rikki? Are you going to hang with her?

Zane- No, she's off doing other things that I can't do.

M. Bennett- Uh. Well it's ok with me to have them come over. Well, I will be off before they get here. Zane please stay out of trouble will you?

**After Zane's dad leaves Ash and Lewis show up and they all sit down and talk.**

Zane- Well, what's your big plan Lewis?

Ash- Yeah, tell us and get it over with.

Lewis- Ok, Ok. Well, you know how we can't go with the girls because they are mermaids. Well, what if we become mermaids, well mermen.

Ash- How would we do that?

Lewis- I believe the same way as the girls did by going into the merpool on the night of the full moon. Then we can be together with them. So do I have a great idea?

Zane- It all sounds great to be with the girls, but i don't know if I want to do it.

Ash- Yeah, me neither. I mean we would loose a lot of freedom by doing this and it would make our lives a lot harder.

Lewis- Yes, but we could be with the girls forever. Think of that.

Zane- We need more time to decide. Why don't we all meet at the Juice Not Cafe and tell you our answers then if we want to become mermen.

Lewis- Ok, but it has to be today.

Ash- Why today?

Lewis- Because tomorrow is a full moon. So if we want this to happen then we must do it soon.

Ash- Ok. Meet at the Juice Net Cafe at 4:00pm today with our answers. Ok, now I must go to work. See you guys later.

Zane- Ok, and I hope you know what you are doing Lewis.

Lewis- Of Course I do Zane. Trust me.

**So Ash goes to work, Zane stays home and thinks about his answer and Lewis goes to wait by fishing down at the dock. Wonder what their answers will be.**


	3. A Yes on the Plan and a New Girl

**Later that day the three guys meet up at the Juice Net to talk about the plan.**

Lewis- Well guys what is your answer?

Zane- I say that we are going to loose a lot of freedom, but be able to spend more time with the girls. It would be totally great to be with Rikki. So I do this one because I want to and two is because I do it for Rikki. I just hope that she likes what I am doing. Hey, by the way Ash could you go get us some drinks. I would like a Banana Mint smoothe.

Ash- What do I look like a waiter to you?

Zane- Yes you do because well you are the manager and this is your job.

Ash- But I am off work now. Oh ok I will do it for you guys.

Lewis- I would like a Wheat Grass smoothe

**So Ash gets up and goes behind the counter to make the smoothes. While they guys wait a new girl comes into the Juice Net looking very lost, like she has never been in here before. So she comes in and sits down at an empty table. Ash on the other hand comes back with the drinks when Lewis says**

Hey Ash why don't you ask that girl if she would like to come over and sit down with us.

Ash- Ok sure.

So Ash walks over to the girls and says

Hello my name is Ash and the guys and I were wondering if you would like to join us at the table over there so you don't have to be alone by yourself.

Girl- Ok thanks so much. By the way my name is Melody.

**So they get up from the table and go over and sit down with the other guys.**

Ash- Guys this is Melody.

Lewis- Hi my name is Lewis.

Zane- And hi my name is Zane (in Zane's head) She is cute with her long brown hair and creamy dark brown eyes. Wait a minute I shouldn't be doing this. I have Rikki and this is wrong. (out of Zane's head) So what brings you to Gold Coast?

Melody- Can I trust you not to tell anyone what I am about to tell?

All three guys say yes

Lewis- How old are you and where do you live?

Melody- Well Lewis I am 16 years old and I live in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Ash- What is that possible?

Melody- Well it is for me ok. What I am going to tell you is that I ran away from home because I could not stand being always under gaurd for my safety. I could not stand it, so I left. And I don't care if my my parents worry about me.

Lewis- Wow, that is a lot. Well, do you need a place to say until you go home.

Melody- Well, nice of you to ask but it would be weird staying with you.

Lewis- Oh no, you would not be staying with me but my other friends might have a place for you to stay and here they come right now.

**So just at that moment the three girls walk in and sit down at the table to get a big surprise to see a new girl there also.**

Melody- Hi everyone my name is Melody.

Cleo- Hello my name is Cleo and this here is Emma and Rikki.

Melody- Nice to meet you all.

**So Melody tells the girls everything that she already told the guys.**

Emma- So you live out at sea.

Melody- Well, you might think this is a little strange but I live down in the sea. Isn't it cool. I was wondering if I could stay with one of you girls. The guys said that one of you would let me stay.

Emma- You can stay at my house.

**So Emma calls her mom to ask her if Melody could stay with her.**

Emma- My mom said it was alright.

Melody- Well, I am longing for a swim. Does any one of you girls want to join me.

Rikki- Um.. No thank you I think we have to be some where.

Melody- Oh, I am so sorry. I forgot to tell how I am able to live in the sea. It is very simple. I am a mermaid.

Cleo- Your a mermaid. How?

Melody- Well, my grandfather is King Triton of Atlantica and my mother is Princess Ariel. One day she fell in love with a human. My grandfather used his magic trident and made her human to be with her true love Prince Eric. Then they had me. I was a human but my heart belonged to the sea so my grandfather gave me a gift that I can be both human and mermaid. So when I touch water I become a mermaid and when I am dry I am a human. Cool, but I think that I will stay a mermaid forever

Emma- So you are Princess Melody.

Melody- Yes I am, but just call me Melody.

Cleo- Why do you want to stay a mermaid?

Melody- Because of Darin. He is my one true love who saved me from Morgana.

Zane- Who is Morgana?

**So Melody told everyone the whole story about her mom, her dad and herself. When she finished everyone was in shock by her story.**

Emma- Wow your life is so interesting. Now I know why your parents are worried about you.

Melody- Yeah, I also heard that right after I left Morgana's minions got her out of the ice. The she used a reincarnation spell and brought her sister back. I am very scared.

Lewis- It is ok. You have us.

Melody- Thank you all. You are all very good friends. By the way I know that you three girls are all mermaids with powers. I can sence that the sea is part of your hearts. That is why I am asking you if you would like to go for a swim.

Cleo- Do you think that is safe to do?

Melody- Don't worry. They don't know where I am. So come on lets go.

Emma- Ok let us show you some place very cool where we can talk and we can tell you about us then.

**So Emma, Rikki, Cleo and Melody left the Cafe to go swimming, leaving the guys back at the table.**

Zane- I just realized that there is another reason to become mermen. It is to help Melody.

Lewis- Your right. So does that mean that we agree to do the plan.

Ash- Yes

Zane- Yes, but how are we going to get there without the girls finding out?

Lewis- I know. Zane do you think that Nate would mind us borrowing his boat.

Zane- No I don't think so.

Lewis- Ok then lets go and find Nate because we only have one day left until the full moon.

**So the guys go off to find Nate at the dock, while the girls go show Melody the Moonpool.**

**Authors Note- The story that Melody tells them is the story that I wrote The Real Ending to The Little Mermaid 2. So if you have not read it then I suggest that you do. Hope that you like the added character that I put in. It was a last minute add in.**


	4. Finding and Telling a Story

**The same day the guys meet at the Juice Net Cafe in search for Nate, but to not luck he was not at the cafe. So off they went to the dock in search for Nate.**

Zane- Where the hell is he. He is never around when we need him.

Ash- Bye the way what do you guys think of that new girl Melody. I think that she will make life very interesting around here.

Lewis- I agree but she seems like a girl with a lot of problems. I also feel blessed to be trusted so much that she told us all about her life. I wonder why she trusted us, even though she did not even know us.

Zane- I know. She is amazing. I would love to see her home when we are able to and to go with the girls too.

Lewis- Yeah, that would be great, but right now might not be the best time. I mean she did tell us that these evil creates named Morgana and Ursula were after her.

Ash- I know. I just hope the girls can help her out.

Lewis- Hey there he is, over there at the beach with two other girls.

Zane- Well, that's typically for him to always be with a lot of girls all over him. It makes me sick to see that.

Lewis- Well, you used to be like that so...

Zane- Hey! I've changed a lot over the year. Now it is just me Rikki and no one else.

**So the guys went down to the beach to talk to Nate.**

Zane- Hey Nate.

Nate- Geese, your ruining my fun.

Zane- Oh, I am so sorry, but I need to ask you something.

Nate- What do you want now? It is not another one of your crazy trips to find that mermaid is it?

Zane- No, that's over with, but I do need to borrow your boat.

Nate- Why don't you have your own boat.

Zane- Yes, but mine is not working and Lewis needs to have two boats to work on his experiments. So, can we borrow it Nate?

Nate- When do you need it and when will I get it back?

Zane- (whispering to Lewis) Lewis what time do we need to be at Mako Island.

Lewis- (whispering to Zane) Tell Nate we will borrow his boat at 7pm tomorrow night and bring it back at Sam the next day.

Zane- Nate we will need to borrow it at 7pm tomorrow and we will bring it back at around Sam the next day.

Nate- Ok. You guys are very weird.

**So Nate walks off with a confused look on his face thinking to himself that Zane has lost his mind and that Lewis is very crazy.**

Ash- Well, that went well. So lets meet back here at 6:45pm tomorrow to go to Mako Island. Hope this works. Will it work?

Lewis- I don't know. I hope. So 6:45pm tomorrow then.

Zane- Ok. Meet you right at the dock at that time.

**So the guys went off to do their own thing, nervous about their change but still happy about it.**

**So at the same time the girls were going down to Lewis's secret fishing spot at the beach where they will turn into mermaids and ad head on out to Mako Island.**

Melody- So why are we down here at this part of the beach?

Cleo- We don't want anyone to find out about our secret. Buy the way why did you tell us about yourself, even if you never have meet us before. How could you trust us?

Melody- Well, I knew that you were mermaids and that the guys are too. So I knew that I could trust you guys with my life story. I do have an interesting life don't I?

Cleo- Wait a minute. What do you mean by saying that the guys were mermaids too.

Melody- I will tell you later, but right now I am dying for a swim and you said you have someplace to show me.

Rikki- Yeah, you can tell us what you mean when we get to the place.

Melody- What?

Emma- Just follow us.

**So they all jumped into the water and Melody intently turned into a mermaid, then turned around to look and see the the others have not changed, but then after ten seconds they did turn into mermaids. So then they swam off and before they new it they were inside the moon pool.**

Melody- WOW! This place is so amazing. It is like your own little secret hideout that you can come and talk. Is this a volcano?

Emma- Yes, it is. So let us begin by telling you all about us, and how we became mermaids.

Melody- Cool. So how did it all happen?

**So Emma, Cleo and Rikki told her everything from the moon pool, their powers to all their adventures as mermaids.**

Melody- So that must be hard on you?

Emma- No, not really. It is actually a gift because we love it all even the other things.

Melody- So you didn't even tell your parents.

Cleo- Nope.

Melody- I also understand the thing about water, but not the same. I only turn into a mermaid when I touch the sea, but you turn into a mermaid when you touch everything water. It is a lot harder.

Rikki- I know, but that's what makes it so fun. So now tell us what you mean by saying that the guys were mermaids.

Melody- Well, their not mermen now, but I feel that they are going to change very soon.

Cleo- You don't think that they would use the full moon.

Rikki- I don't know.

Emma- Hey it's getting late, and we need to get back before our parents worry.

**So they swim of back to the beach and Meldoy heads off with Emma to her house.**


	5. A Chain of Events

When they got back to the beach the three girls got out of the water and Rikki dried them off and Emma and Melody went to her house. When they got there Emma's mom was making dinner.

Emma- Oh I mom we're home. Hum something smells good what are you making?

Emma's Mom- I am making fish with corn and bread. Oh hey you must be Emma's new friend.

Melody- Hi nice to meet you Mrs. Gilbert. My name is Melody. Thank you for letting me stay here awhile.

Mrs. Gilbert- Sure you can stay here as long as you need to, or when your parents come back from their trip.

Melody- (Whispers to Emma) what did you tell her?

Emma- All I told her was that your parents are on a trip to America and could not take you and you needed a place to stay for awhile. So let's sit down for dinner.

So they all sat down for a wonderful dinner of food, all except that Melody did not eat the fish.

Emma- This here is my little brother Elliot, and my dad Mr. Gilbert.

Melody- Nice to meet you all and your food was very good.

Mrs. Gilbert- But you have not eaten any fish. Is something wrong with it?

Melody- Oh no there is nothing wrong it is just that I feel better not eating my friends.

Emma- Ok not I think it is time for us to be heading off to bed ok. Good night mom and dad.

Mrs. Gilbert- I put out the extra bed in your room for Melody if she wants to sleep on it or she can sleep with you.

So Emma and Melody go up to her room to change and get ready for bed.

Melody- Hey do you have any cloths I could borrow I did not bring any seeing as where I live you don't need any and my other cloths are back at the castle.

Emma- Sure here try this on. We better get to bed now because tomorrow is a big day because the girls are coming over to spend the night and get ready for the full moon.

Melody- That's right. Well I will help by being there for you guys so you don't get moonstruck because the moon does not affect me at all. Hey is it ok if I sleep with you in your bed.

Emma- Sure now let's head off to bed.

The next day Cleo and Rikk meet Emma at her house at 9am and they start the task of moon proofing the house. Then at 10am Lewis stops by to help and talk to them.

Cleo- Lewis. (She goes over and gives him a kiss)

Melody- Oh so I see you two are a couple.

Lewis- Yes we are. Um you guys I won't be able to help you tonight during the full moon. Me and the guys are doing a project and we don't want you to get moonstruck, but you have Melody here to help so everything will be ok.

Cleo- but Lewis I will miss you. Oh don't worry after this is done we can spend a lot more time together.

Melody- Hey Lewis can I talk to you alone for a minute?

So they go out into the hall and talk.

Melody- I want to know something. I get the feeling that you and the other two guys are going to try and become mermen soon and I want to know why and how.

Lewis- we are going to become mermen the same way the girls did and us guys want to spend for time with the girls. Wait how did you know about this?

Melody- I can sense a change about to happen in you guys.

Lewis- Can the girls feel it too?

Melody- No just me.

Lewis- Please don't tell them and whatever you do keep them away from Mako Island tonight.

Melody- Well I better get back to the girls. I just hope you know what you are doing.

Lewis- I want to feel part of the sea with the girls. It will be wonderful.

Melody- Yeah it is a great thing, but comes with a great price.

So Lewis leaves and Melody goes back to hang and talk with the girls until the time when the moon comes up and they have to be careful. In another part of the world down in the bottom of the ocean King Triton is very franticly sending out everyone to look for Melody before Morgana and Ursula find her. In the castle Ariel and Darin are talking together as to where and why she would do this.

Ariel- Darin why would she just run away I thought she loved it here and was happy with you.

Darin- I know Melody and I don't know why she would just leave me here without her. I miss her and I am so worried about her.

Ariel- I think I know why she ran away. She knew that Morgana and Ursula were back and she probably thought that she would be trapped again like before to be protected so she ran away. I never was going to do that to her again but I guess she did not like being under guard. I did it again. I drove my little girl away from me again. Now I will never see her again.

And with that Ariel get down on the ground and starts to cry and Darin comes over to her to talk.

Darin- No it is not your fault that she ran away. She loves you very much and right now you need to stop crying and help us to find her.

So Ariel got up and together with Darin they go and search for Melody.

In an even deeper and darker place of the ocean Morgana and Ursula have just heard the news about Melody running away.

Morgana- If we capture her and torture her, her grandfather might give us the trident.

Ursula- Yeah and if we also capture Ariel and Eric he will defiantly give it to us. We just have to come up with a plan to kill them. So in the mean time let's let Ariel and Darin here lead us to their death.

Both- Mahhhhhahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both Ariel and Darin head up to the surface to talk to Eric.

Ariel- Eric we have no luck finding Melody. I wish you could be here with me.

At that Moment King Triton came up to the surface.

Ariel- Daddy why are you here?

King Triton- I am here to ask Eric here if he wants to become a merman again and help us find Melody.

Eric- Yeah I will do anything to find my little girl.

King Triton- You know what to do. So get into ocean and hurry the evil sisters might be here any minute.

So Eric went into the water and King Triton blasted him with the trident and he once again became a merman. Once in the water Ariel went over to him and gave him a kiss and Darin saw that and started to feel really sad. Ariel then saw this and went over and gave him a hug.

Ariel- Darin we will find Melody, I promise. So let's start searching.

So Ariel, Eric, King Triton and Darin start out on the search for Melody not knowing that the evil sisters are using them for their own evil plot.

Back at Emma's house the girls are getting ready because the full moon was to rise in 30minutes. So they sit in Emma's room and talk and await the moon.

Cleo- So you have a boyfriend named Darin right Melody.

Melody- Well he is my husband now we just got married not too long ago.

Emma- Really but aren't you a little too young to be getting married.

Melody- Well not really my mom get married at the same age as I was and I love him too much to not be a part of his life.

Cleo- That is so sweet. I wish Lewis and I could be together and get married together, but sadly I am a mermaid and he is a human.

Melody- You might soon be able to get your wish, but right now let's worry about the full moon the just came up. Let's hope that nothing happens to you guys.

At the same time the moon came up the three guys are at the dock.

Lewis- Ok are you guys ready for this.

Ash – Yes

Zane- Let's get there before it gets too late.

So Zane, Ash and Lewis head off to Mako. They make it to the moon pool just in time to see the water start to bubble up.

Lewis- This is it guys we must jump now or it will be too late.

So Ash, Lewis, and Zane jump into the water hoping that they have made it in time and can still be mermen and be with the girls.

Author's Note- Find out next time if the girls can survive the moon, the guys have become mermen, Ariel, Eric, King Triton, and Darin can find Melody and what becomes of the evil sisters plot. Also sorry for not updating for so long, but I have been having writers block, but now I am back in action to write more.


	6. Becoming Something Else

The Bubbling water stopped and the guys got out of the water to head back home, disappointed that they did not become mermen.

Ash- Man I feel bad, very bad.

Lewis- Me to I had high hopes to live out the rest of my life with Cleo as a merman.

Zane- Now we can't help Melody. Let's head home.

So the guys headed home, but the next morning Zane was down by the docks about to get into his boat when his foot slipped and he fell into the water and immediately he turn into a merman with a green tail. He was in total shock that the first thing he thought of was that he had to call the other guys and tell them unless they already knew. He swam over to his boat and reached in and grabbed his cell phone and dialed Ash first knowing he was at most risk because he was going down to the horse stable today.

Ash- Hello Zane what do you want?

Zane- Don't go to the horse stables today, just meet me down by Lewis's fishing spot right away and do not touch any water.

Ash- What are you talking about Zane.

Zane- I will explain when you get there ok.

Ash- Ok I will see you in 20 minutes.

And with that Ash was headed down to the beach and Zane was on the phone calling Lewis.

Lewis- Hey Zane, I don't feel like talking right now ok. I got to go bye.

Zane- No wait just hear me out. Meet me down by your fishing spot right now and do not touch any water.

Lewis- OK. I will meet you there in ten minutes bye.

And with that Zane got out of the water and instantly turned back and headed to the beach to show the guys the good news.

Now 20 minutes later they were all at the beach.

Lewis- Ok Zane what is so important that you had to drag us down here.

Zane- Well earlier I was at my boat at the dock when I slipped into the water. The surprising thing is that I turned into a merman with a green tail.

Lewis- No way that is so cool. Did anyone see you?

Zane- No thank goodness. That is why I called you guys here to see if you guys also got turned into mermen just like me.

Ash-Well what are we standing around here for lets jump in and find out.

So Ash, Lewis jumped into the water and instantly turned into mermen. Lewis had a blue tail and Ash had a red tail. Upon seeing that Zane jumped into the water and together the guys floated on the surface and just talked. But at the same time as the guys jumped into the water Melody felt the change and jolted up in bed waking the girls who were asleep.

Cleo- Melody are you ok. What happened?

Melody could not tell them what really happened so she said this, "Oh I had a bad dream is all. I am ok now. Hey the full moon is gone and nothing happened. That's good right?"

Rikki- Yeah that's great not to have something weird happen to us this time, but to have a normal night.

Now back with the guys they were talking on what to do next.

Ash- Oh my god I can't believe this really is happening. Lewis I thought you send that we ran out of time last night.

Lewis- Ok so I was wrong. But look at us now we are mermen and that is great.

Zane- Hey Lewis you know more about this stuff than I do but why do we look different then the girls. I mean we became mermen the same way they became mermaids. So what is different about us?

Lewis- Well from what I see we turn into mermen instantly instead of 10 seconds later, which will make it a lot harder for us. We all have different tail colors. Anything else you guys notice.

Ash- Hey let me go under the water and see if there is anything different there.

So Ash swims down under water to find a shocking surprise that he can breathe under water for as long as he wants and that he can also talk under water. Upon finding out this he comes back up to find Lewis and Zane wondering that he was doing down there for so long.

Zane- Man what were you doing down there for so long. I almost thought you had died.

Ash- Really now why would I do that when we can stay under the water for as long as we want to and we talk under the water just like we do up on the surface. It is a wonderful experience and I can't wait to share it with Emma.

Lewis- Wait a minute there. Don't go rushing off into this. We first have to find out a little more about ourselves and get the hang of using our tails. Maybe we should ask Melody to help us. She knows more about this stuff then all of us.

Zane- Good idea lets dry off and head over to Emma's and talk with her.

So the guys get out off the water and instantly dry off, with is very good and they head on over to Emma's house to talk to Melody.

Lewis- Now before we go in remember don't touch water and don't say anything about this to the girls yet.

Zane- Sure man my lips are closed.

So the guys knock on the door to be greeted by Emma and let into her house.

Lewis- Hey Emma how did you do last night.

Emma- We did fine for some reason nothing happened to any of us it was like the moon was busy doing something else.

Lewis- Oh really I wonder what. Hey can the guys and I talk to Melody here for awhile.

Emma- Sure. MELODY Come down here the guys want to talk to you.

Melody- Hey guys what up? How do you guys feel?

Emma- What do you mean by that?

Melody- Oh it is nothing. Hey can I talk to them alone right now I will meet you and the others upstairs later ok.

Emma- Ok tell what is going on later.

Melody- So what was it like for the first time being mermen.

Ash- It was wonderful. We can talk and breathe under water for as long as we want.

Melody- That really is nothing special. All me people can do that.

Lewis- Not all mermaids can do it the girls can't do that at all. They can't talk under water and they can only breathe for about 15 minutes.

Melody- That is a problem. I would have loved to have them visit my home in Atlantica. Now I guess only you guys get to visit.

Zane- No I want to go to your kingdom with the girls. Is there any way to give them the same ability as us?

Melody- Yes, there is such a way, but first you must tell them you are mermen and get there complete trust or they will not want to do this.

Lewis- Well what is that we must do.

Melody- I will tell you later first I think it is time that we let the girls see what you have become. Meet us at that moon pool in 10 minutes.

Lewis- Ok I just hope the girls understand and don't get mad at us.

Melody- If they love you they will understand.

So they guys leave and Melody goes back up to Emma's room to get them to go to the moon pool. In another part of the ocean the search for Melody is still on.

Eric- Ariel we have been at this all night I think we need to rest for awhile. Ok le's all rest here for a few hours.

King Triton- I am sorry to leave but I have to go back to the kingdom and check up on some stuff.

Ariel- Ok daddy, we will see you later.

So King Triton left and the group sat down to rest, but a few hours later they get up and continue their search and they are closer than they think.

But with the evil sisters their plan was coming into action.

Ursula- I have found Melody, but she has made some unusual friends with powers oh well when they get into that cave they call moon pool we will cast a spell and take away their powers.

Morgana- Evil girl you are, but an even better idea is that I have found that the search group for Melody is going to find her and her friends soon and what a perfect place to trap them all and let them die.

Ursula- No wonder you are my sister. We are both such pure evil.

Now the evil sisters put their plan into the next stage and back in Emma's room Melody is talking to them.

Melody- Hey guys let's head on over to the moon pool now.

Cleo- Why do you suddenly want to head over to there now?

Melody- Because the guys have something they would like to show you.

Rikki- Really well I hope it is something worth my time.

Melody- Oh trust me you will be in for a great surprise.

So the girls all head on down to the moon pool to meet the guys, and find out what is in store for them.

Author's Note- Find out next time what the girls think of what the guys did, what the evil sisters are up to, and what will happen when the search group finds Melody.


End file.
